


Sam & Arthur Chapter 3

by OliviaLourde



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Finally wrote this. Had it in my head for a while, but couldn't make the words come out. Arthur Adams' betrayal stuck out and I went with it.





	Sam & Arthur Chapter 3

_(Arthur is outside of the Pembrooke, checking cars for signs of tampering. He hears a car pull up and looks up, seeing a door open. Andre steps out and walks around to the passenger seat. Arthur can see a person in the passenger seat, but not much else. Andre opens the door and helps a girl out, the door that leads to the apartments downstairs, including Andre’s. He stays low, but peeks around the back of a car. Andre comes out, pulling a girl with him. When Arthur gets a better look, he sees that it’s Sam. He’s about to stand up when Andre pulls her to him and kisses her. Arthur is stunned and hurt.)_

Andre: You are pure trouble, Sam Raines.

Sam: And you’re so innocent?

_(Andre reaches around and squeezes her ass. Arthur’s blood is boiling.)_

Andre: You better get your ass inside, girl.

_(Andre opens the door, ushering her inside. Arthur is in tears, but he is also enraged.)_

 

_(Archie and Veronica enter the Pembrooke to the sounds of anguished cries and blows falling. Sam is on the floor, bleeding from a stab wound and a beating. A masked man is on top of Andre, beating him repeatedly. Archie charges, giving chase to the assailant.)_

Veronica: Archie, don’t!

_(Veronica kneels on the floor between Andre and Sam, realizing it is Sam.)_

Sam _(hoarsely)_ : Veronica…

Veronica: Sam?! No, don’t talk… It’s gonna be okay. I’m calling 9-1-1.

_(Sam and Andre are in hospital beds in the same room, heavily guarded. Archie, Veronica, Hermione, and Hiram are sitting with them. Andre is unconscious, but Sam, ever the fighter, is on fire.)_

Sam: Who would attack Andre and I? I don’t understand.

Hiram: It could have been one of your many enemies.

_(Archie clears his throat.)_

Archie: I know who it was. I caught him and took his mask off. It was Arthur Adams.

Hermione: Arthur? Why?!

Archie: Why would he attack Andre and Sam?

_(Sam’s face pales. Her eyes widen, and she clears her throat.)_

Sam: I know why.

Hiram: You know?

Sam: None of you will like it.

Hermione: I don’t like any of this as it is.

Sam: You’ll like this even less. _(looks at Veronica guiltily)_ I’m sorry, V.

_(Veronica squeezes Sam’s hand.)_

Veronica: What happened?

Sam: Arthur attacked us on purpose. He, um… I believe he’s switched sides.

Hiram: Why would he do that? He’s one of our most trusted associates.

Sam: Arthur and I were having an affair for months. Ever since I broke up with Jughead Jones. We knew it was wrong. We knew it would be a scandal. We kept it a secret the whole time. When we finally did, we were both devastated. I was a mess. I started drinking all the time. I would wake up and not know how I got wherever I was.

Veronica: Oh, my God, Sam! I’m so sorry.

Sam: One night, it got bad. I was in a terrible place. I was completely drunk and I was about to drive myself home.

Veronica: Sam, no…

Sam: Andre stopped me. He probably saved my life. He took my keys and sobered me up. Helped get my head back on straight. We… We began a relationship.

Hermione: My God, Sam… is there anyone in our organization you haven’t dated?

_(Sam’s eyes fix on Hermione, glaring her down. Even Hiram has to admit he’s a bit shaken by her.)_

Sam: Arthur must have found out. When could he have found out?!

Hiram: I’m shocked to find all of this out at the moment…

Sam: He must have seen us…

Hiram: Are you still involved in a relationship with either of my men?

Sam: Andre and I were together when Arthur attacked. If he didn’t already know before that, which I’m sure he did, he definitely found out then. We were, um… We were pretty hot and heavy.

_(Hiram’s jaw line tenses. He is quiet until Hermione speaks up.)_

Hermione: We don’t need this getting out right now, Hiram. We need to keep this quiet.

Sam: I hate to interrupt but, if I’m not mistaken, with Arthur against you and Andre incapacitated, does that not leave unprotected and vulnerable?

Hiram: It does.

Archie: I can keep watch in the lobby. I did it for my dad. I can do it for you.

Hiram: That’s a selfless offer, Archie. It’s a short term solution to a long term problem.

Sam: I may be able to help.

Hiram: I’m listening.

Sam: While nothing my family does is half as illegal as yours, I do have need for security and protection. I have plenty of men that I could spare for you until a more permanent solution presents itself. I do, however, have conditions.

Hiram: I’m not-

_(Hermione silences him.)_

Hermione: Quiet, Hiram. We’re in no position to protest. What are they?

Sam: My crew will find Arthur and bring him to me. I alone will deal with his betrayal. When you do have your moment with him, Hiram, you will never injure him in a way that will not heal. Do you understand?

Hiram: Yes. I give you my word. But why? He stabbed you and betrayed you. He betrayed me. Why don’t you want him to see proper justice?

Sam: You and I have VERY different views of the definition of justice, Hiram. While I do agree that betrayal is one of the worst crimes to commit… I cannot bring myself to let any real harm come to Arthur.

Hermione: You still care for him.

Sam: I always will. The man I knew is not the man who did this to me. That’s the man I will always remember.

_(Hiram nods in consent.)_

Hermione: Is that all?

Sam: No. I am giving you my protection as well as my men. They are for protection ONLY. My crew will have NOTHING to do with any of your business, including your mayoral run. None of my men, nor my name, are to be used as assistance in any of your affairs. Is this clear?

Hiram: Crystal.

Sam: And one more thing.

Hiram: Yes?

Sam: Andre is not to be punished. He will continue to remain under your employ. _(Pause as Hiram considers arguing this condition)_ Oh. And if you fail to hold up any of these terms, my crew will not hesitate to turn on you and destroy everything you love, everything you’ve built. Again, are we clear?

_(Hermione doesn’t hesitate.)_

Hermione: Absolutely, Sam. We understand.

Sam: Good. I’ll be sending someone to stand watch in your lobby in Andre’s absence and recovery. Glad to help.

_(She reaches out for Veronica’s hand, squeezing it again, and her real motivation is obvious.)_


End file.
